War of the Epislons
The War of the Epsilons was a war fought between the New Island Republic(Tohru), Ireland, and Spain(Lsuvsfar). While ultimately the New Island Republic was able to take Northern Ireland, as Ireland sued for peace, it was arguable whether or not the territory was worth the losses. Declaration and Early War Having chosen Ireland as their first target, the New Island Republic, lead by Jack Hark, launched an invasion of the island nation, landing in and securing Belfast, before they began to branch out in other directions. Horrified by the unprovoked aggression, and angered that this would interfere with the Hotcakes and Hookers business deal with Spanish Prime Minister, Leopoldo Calvo-Sotelo, chose to step in and aid Ireland. The Spanish sent in their 9 Näcken-class submarines in to begin secretively disrupting the NIR's supply lines, while also sending vehicles to Ireland in preparation for intervention by the Spanish Military. This worked at first, but eventually one submarine was sunk, prompting the NIR to come to the realization the Irish were not the only players in this war. Shortly after Jack Hark sent men to investigate, Spain formally declared war against the NIR. Spanish Arrival With the Spanish having formally declared war, they increased shipping efforts, and began guarding their shipping lanes. They also secured a trade deal with Canada, by which Canada began sending military grade fuels to Spain in order to keep their planes and tanks moving. The NIR as well began trying to increase the shipping efforts to Ireland, but found that Spanish submarines infested the Irish Sea, sinking nearly every cargo ship they sent, putting a large amount of NIR equipment to rest at the bottom of the sea. Due to this, the NIR was forced to only send supplies via plane. While their shipping lanes were plundered, the NIR hid their navy at the port in Iverness to avoid them being targeted and sunk by the Spanish Navy. Meanwhile, on the ground the NIR raced towards Sligo and Dublin, determined to capture the two towns and establish their defensive line. The Spanish, meanwhile, were unsure where exactly the NIR forces where at in Ireland(largely due to Tohru's incredibly vague war post), and thus secured the Blackwater and Shannon Rivers, hoping to stop the NIR's ground forces, should they try to go for Galway or Cork, the two major bases for the Spanish forces in Ireland. During this time, a few artillery duels occurred, but most casualties which occurred were between Irish and NIR forces fighting on the ground, and NIR sailers perishing with their cargo ships. End Phase The NIR came to the realization they would have to use their navy once the few remaining cargo ships refused to keep attempting supply runs, knowing that it was a practical suicide mission. Due to this, the NIR fleet departed from Iverness. However, instead of sailing around the North Coast of Great Britain and into the Irish Sea, they chose to sail through the English Channel. They managed to catch a two NIR submarines doing aerial surveillance, but not before they alerted the Spanish fleet as to the NIR's presence. Battle of Rathlin Island In a short period of time afterwards, the two fleets met and engaged in battle. The Spanish fleet managed to immediately gain an upper hand by sinking four and badly damaging one of the six Perry-class destroyers fielded by the NIR. However, the NIR in return effectively utilized their F-111s outfitted with Harpoons in order to take down the everything but the submarines. An aerial battle raged above, but after losing planes at relatively the same rate, both sides broke off and the battle ended, with the Näckens hunting down one badly damaged frigate before it could return to the NIR. Battles of Cork, Galway, and Limerick In an attempt to halt the Spanish supply line, the NIR sent several groups of planes in order to strike various Irish ports. While the attack on Cork was a success, all planes sent to destroy the port were destroyed. Attacks on Galway and Limerick also occurred seeing some success in sinking supply ships and killing ground forces, though Spanish air defenses managed to take a hefty chunk out of these strike groups as well. Attacks on Madrid The NIR also sent a handful of agents to assassinate officials in the Spanish government. While some people were killed, for the most part, these attacks failed and subjects were apprehended or killed, and were using outdated technology in many cases. one agent, Captain Jack Churchill, managed to escape into France. Peace Agreement While Spain was not ready to end the war, believing they could certainly beat the NIR, based on the information they had learned, Ireland wished to be stop the damage to their nation. The NIR, while wanting to take up to half the country, was forced in the end to take Northern Ireland. Discussions occurred over AOL, as the Swedish government began pitching a fit in thinking that any other country but Sweden would host peace talks. Outcome Due to the nature of the war and it's relative short amount of time, it is hard to determine whether or not anyone truly won the war. The NIR, while they did get territory in the end, suffered at a great cost. They lost many cargo ships in the process, which was carrying even more equipment over. During the war, the NIR lost more vehicles to Spanish submarines than they ever did to combat on the ground. They also lost the majority of their fleet, with only one Perry-class Frigate surviving. Spain, in the meanwhile, suffered during the ending phase, in which they lost most of their ships along with some grounds troops and aircraft. However, they, in large part, managed to accomplish their goal of preserving Ireland. Though they would have prefered to continue it, they gained a strong ally in Ireland, who were very grateful, as Spanish intervention undoubtedly preserved their independence.